Rio dawn of freedom
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: Join Blu and his friend as they fight for the freedom of their town from their evil king,will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

(Redone the whole first chapter And I'm sure this one is better than the previous one and also the name is now done,so enjoy:)

In an alternate qorld,there is a huge kingdom called Kingdom Of castle of the king and queen was located high on a hill top which overlooks the whole kingdom and the strangest of all,the whole kingdom was surrounded by a huge twenty metres high wall that goes around the whole perimeter.

In a small part of the kingdom where a small neighbourhood is located,groups of military Macaws went down each street as they sounded the hearing the siren,all the males living in the houses exited their house and stood by the street side.

A Military Macaw wearung the commander uniform took out a loudspeaker and said,"All males are to Step out of your house and get inspected by my officers anyone caught hiding will be punished serverly."

The military Macaws used scanners to scan the houses for any males that are still hiding.

"We found one hiding!" A Military Macaw shouted to their commander.

The Military Macaw along side with two others,breached into the house and a few seconds later,they dragged a male red macaw out of the house.

"Please let me go," The red Macaw begged but to no use.

The Red Macaw is brought to the commander.

"You shouldn't have played hide and seek with us,you know you will always lose," The Commander said with his wings fold.

"Please let me go," The Red Macaw begged again,after hearing the red Macaw begging, The Commander laughed evilly before he kicked the red Macaw strught in the stomach,which chased the Red Macaw to vomit out Blood.

The Commander laughed hysterically before he commander the military macaws to take the red Macaw away.

A few blocks down,in a small house,Blu is still fast asleep when another bird came rushing into his room."Blu wake up!"

"Few more minutes Dad," Blu mumbled in his sleep.

"We have no more time,they are coming!" Blu's Dad exclaimed as he walked over to Blu's bed.

Blu wanting to have more sleep,covered his ears with his wing before he covered himself with his blanket.

"That's it wake up now are you're grounded!"Blu's Dad threatened but to no avail.

"Wake up now or I will prevent you from sneaking to see your crush,"This time,the threatening worked, Blu immediately got up from his bed in shock.

" How did you know?"Blu asked.

"I'm your Dad,I know everything," Blu's Dad replied.

The two made their way out of the house just in looks at the choas that is happening around him,male birds getting dragged onto trucks,the female birds crying in sadness and the innocent children crying even though they no idea what is happening.

"This king is a bustard," Blu thought,but his thoughts was disrupted when a Military Macaw came to him.

The military macaw took out a lie detector and asked Blu a question.

"Are you thinking of starting a resistance movement to fight off the king,"

"No," Blu replied which caused the lie detector to star beeping which indicate that his lying.

"You are coming with us," The military Macaw said with grin.

After seeing this,Blu's Dad who had passed the test got worried and he knew he had to do clenched his wings and punched another military macaw.

After seeing this,a few more military macaws including the one that was about to take Blu went and retrained Blu's Dad.

"Dad!" Blu shouted in disbelief.

"Don't worry I will be fine," Blu's Dad reassured as he was taken away,leaving Blu there alone.

"Dad,"Blu mumbled in shock as tears filled his eyes as he knew that his Dad did what he did in order to save made his way back into his house with a heavy heart.

Blu laid down on his bed in his empty house as he lost his Mom a few years back and now he had lost his Dad too.

Amidst all the sadness that he was feeling,that was still anger present. Blu clenched his wings and vowed that one day he will stopped the evil rule of the king and set free this kingdom.

A few kilometres away,in a farm along the country side,a alarm clock rang which woke up our favourite female blue macaw,Jewel.

Jewel got off her bed immediately and yawned as she stretched her changed out of her sleeping clothes and at the same time she put on her boots.

Once she was done changing, she walked out of her room to where her father was at," Good morning Dad."

"Good morning," Eduardo greeted back.

Eduardo took a piece of bread and passed it to Jewel.

After finishing her breakfast,Jewel made her way to where the cows are at.

"Good morning girl!" Jewel greeted the cow which let out a happy moo in return.

Jewel got a buket and placed it under the cow and started milking the Cow.

"Your milk smell fresh as always," Jewel said as she gave the cow a pat.

"It's a shame that all your milk will be given to that bastard king and not the poor people of the town,I bet the king uses your milk for his milk bathe," Jewel told the Cow who seems to be able to understand her.

"How I wish I could just punch him in the face and rip his throat and feed to the dog," Jewel exclaimed with her wings clenched as the Cow look at Jewel with a shock face.

"What?you think ripping his throat out is too much?"Jewel asked the Cow.

"Talking to the Cow again?"Eduardo asked from behind.

"Yeah,who else would you one me to talk to," Jewel replied.

"You can talk to the Cow,I have no problems with that,but you can't to talk to the Cow about anything bad about the king,"Eduardo reprimanded.

"Come on Dad we have to stop living in fear of that bastard,all this food and milk we produce here should be used to earn us some money instead of giving them to that bastard,if I had to give them away,I would rather give it to the poor birds of the kingdom,"Jewel retaliated.

"You really don't understand what this all about,"Eduardo sigh.

" I understand perfectly what I going on here,the kingdom needs someone to lead them to freedom,"Jewel replied.

"And until that someone appears, I do not want to hear you mention about the king anymore," With that,Eduardo walked away leaving Jewel alone with the Cow.

"See you later girl,"Jewel said as she patted the Cow and stood up.

Jewel walked off with the bucket of milk and went to the stable where her horse is.

" Hey Boy,"Jewel greeted her horse who was busy eating his breakfast.

Upon hearing Jewel's voice,the horse walked to Jewel and started nuzzling her.

Jewel patted him as she put on the saddle,"Alright Boy let's go for a ride."

Jewel opened the gate and rode out on her horse.


	2. off to school

A few miles down the countryside,beside a small lake,the red macaw,Sofia is busy fishing by the lake side.

Sofia hook the bait onto the hook and toss it into the lake and waited for a bite.

As she waited,she started singing a song(Flashlight by Jesse)"I got all I need when I got you and I,I look around me and I see a sweet light,stuck in the darkness you're my flashlight,you getting me,getting me through the night,"Sofia sang as she shoke her head to the rhytem of the song.

"Good morning Sofia," A voice greeted her from behind.

"Good morning Sis," Sofia greeted back as she turned her head back to face her sister who is none other than Cyan.

"So any new catch?" Cyan asked.

"Nothing new,but I bet I will get one soon," Sofia replied excitedly.

"Alright when you're done,bring your catch to the hut,I'm packing up the fish,the king's men are coming later and when they come,Sofia I want you to hide in the basement of the house until I come and get you OK?"Cyan instructed Sofia who immediately had a annoyed expression on her face after hearing what Cyan said.

"Why must I always hide when they are here!" Sofia retaliated.

"Listen Sofia,the king is a bustard, we don't when will he not sastified with the fish we got him and if his not sastified,his men is going to capture us,so it is very important that you hide in the house in case today is the day when we have not fish sastified them,they will take me but they will not bother to go into the house," Cyan explained as she sat down beside Sofia.

"Cyan,we both lost our parents when we were young and that is how we found each other and if you would to be taken away,then I would have no one left," Sofia said as she liked down sadly at her talons.

"Don't worry Sofia,I will never leave you and I promise you,not long from now we will be free from the rule of that bustard," Cyan replied as she hugged Sofia.

At the Castle of the kingdom,the newly captured birds are brought into a hell where the King and Queen are at.

The King and Queen watched as the military Macaw guided all the other birds into the all the birds have settled down,the king stood up and spoke.

"I bet you all know why you are here,all of you have been identified as possible resistance movement members and under my law,any resistance movement members will be executed!" The king shouted which caused all the birds in the hell to let out a horrified gasp.

"You all know the consequences of going against me and yet you still do it,so don't blame me for what is going to happen to you," With that the king ended his talk and walked off with the queen.

"Take them away!" The Commander shouted.

The military macaws escort each and every bird into their prison cell where they await their faith.

Back in the town,it was time for got off his bed still in tears after he lost his father that got change and went out of his house and walked to his school.

At Jewel's farm,Jewel had just gotten back from her ride and only have a few minutes to get change before she had to leave for school,but unlike the rest,this is the first time Jewel is attending school and she quite reluctant about it.

"Dad,I have no time for school," Jewel complained.

"What do you mean,every teenager will have time for school,now get change," Eduardo replied with a stern voice.

" But I don't want to go to school and get my brain corrupted by the things they teach us,"Jewel said as an excuse but no matter how good of an excuse Jewel can come up with Eduardo was not going to change his mind.

"No more excuse now go to your room and get change," Eduardo said sternly as he pointed a wing at Jewel's room.

Jewel,knowing that there is nothing she could do,walked to her room and got change out of her current clothes into her normal clothes which is just a t-shirt,long jeans and a canvas shoe.

After she was done,she got her bag and left the house,She got onto her horse and rode to school.

Back at the lake side,Sofia had caught about three fish and is bringing them to where Cyan is.

"Sis I got the fish,"Sofia shouted as she entered the hut.

"Thanks,now go hide in the house,the kings men's are coming,"Cyan instructed which Sofia obey reluctantly.

Sofia run into the house while Cyan walked over to the main door of the house and waited for the kings Men's to come.

After a while, the king men's came into view.

"You have the fish?"The military Macaw asked.

" Here you go,"Cyan said as she passed them the bucket of fish.

"Good, this will do," With that the military macaw left surprisingly fast.

Blu had just reached the school when he saw Jewel riding in with her Blu and Jewel do not know each other,Jewel is Blu crush that His Dad Mentioned about.

Jewel got off her horse and gave it a pat.

"Alright Boy go back home,you can come back at about 4 hours from now," Jewel instructed.

Jewel's horse nooded it's head before it went let out a sigh as she watched her horse galloping away.

Jewel turned to face the school building and started walking towards the entrance.

Blu knowing that this is his chance to talk to Jewel, walk over to her and started introducing himself.

"Hekoo,mmf nave is lu," Blu tried to introduce himself but he was so nervous that he couldn't even speak.

"Sorry what was that?" Jewel asked with a eyebrow raised.

Blu took a deep breath and said,"Sorry that wasn't English,what I meant to say was my name is Blu."

"Oh Hi Blu,my name is Jewel," Jewel introduced.

"So you're new to the school right?" Blu asked as they made their way into the school.

"Yah,today's the first day and I'm so looking forward to it," Jewel replied sarcastically.

"Let's go to class,"Blu and Jewel went into their classroom and since Blu is practically the only bird she knows,Jewel decided to sit beside Blu.

"So what do they teach here?"

Jewel asked.

"Basic languages and also about the king," Blu replied,Jewel immediately lost interest when she heard the king.

"Why must we learn about that bustard," Jewel mumbled but was still loud enough for Blu to hear.

"Yeah that is what I ask myself everyday," Blu said as he leaned back on his chair.

"So you're against the king too?I thought school would brain washed you into liking him,"Jewel whispered to Blu.

"Like that bustard?never in a million years he took away both my parents!"Blu lost control of his emotion and accidentally shouted to loud.

Everyone else in the room turned their attention on to Blu,who face is turning red in embarrassment.

"When did it happen?"Jewel asked sadly as she felt sorry for Blu.

"I lost my Mom a few years back and I lost my Dad this morning," Blu replied with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to remind you of the sad things that happened,"Jewel apologised as she also shed couple of tears.

" I just wish I could just punch the king in his face and rip his eyes,wings,talons and throat out one by one before I feed to the dog,"Blu exclaimed which shocked Jewel.

"Woah,you are even worst than me," Jewel said.

"Good morning Class," The teacher shouted as she entered the class.

The students stood up and greeted the teacher,"Good morning Mr Robinson."

After they greeted the teacher,the students sat down and took out their textbook.

"Today we will learn about the great things the king had done to our kingdom," The teacher let out a sigh and rested her head on the table,but was immediately noticed by the teacher.

"Please wake up," The teacher shouted at Jewel.

Jewel lifted her head off the table and faced the teacher.

"You must be a new student what is your name?" The teacher asked.

"Jewel Hathaway," Jewel replied.

"Mrs Hathaway,please stay awake during class,today we will learn great things about the king," The teacher said.

"Yah great," Jewel mumbled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.


	3. A day at school

(So some may not know but the first chapter has been re done this cause some confusion when I uploaded chapter 2 so just wanted to inform and for this chapter I tried to do a first person view of Jewel and it actually came out quite fine,so here it is,enjoy and be sure to comment,)

Soon the boring lesson started and like I expected,I immediately lost interest,I looked at Blu who is listening to the teacher and just one question cross my mind,how is his mind still not corrupted,but my thoughts was disrupted when I heard the annoying voice if the teacher calling me.

"Jewel!"My teacher shouted.

"What?"I asked trying not to sound too rude.

"Stop Day dreaming and pay attention in class,"My Teacher said but you know what,why would I pay attention to a class that was going to brain wash me.

My eyes started to wander around the classroom,but seriously there is almost nothing in this room except for a white board and white walls.

I shook my head and sigh before I rested my head on my table,I looked down at my shoe and started moving my talons,even doing this becomes entertaining when you're in such a boring class.

I tired to think of nice things like the fun I would have with my animals after school but those thoughts are consistently disrupted by the annoying voice of the teacher.

"Why wouldn't he shut up,"I thought as I tried to cover my ears with my wings but once again I was caught by the teacher.

"Mrs Hathaway!stand up"My teacher shouted,I obeyed reluctantly and stood immediately each and every pair of eyes are on me.

"How many times must I tell you to pay attention in class,"My teacher asked but I simply have no interest in what he has to say,I rolled my eyes as I reluctantly listened to what he has to say.

"Go stand outside the class!"My Teacher ordered,I pushed my chair away and started walking towards the door.

I stood beside the door and I had to admit this was way better than sitting in class and listen to the bullshit that the teacher is teaching about.

Soon I heard the bell ring and i knew it was time for break.I thought the teacher would have came and scolded me but he didn' students left the class in group as I waited for the only person I know.

"Hey,how are you,"I heard Blu asking from behind me and I immediately turned back to face him.

"I'm doing fine,"I replied as I started walking beside Blu.I looked around the school at the different room before we reached the cafeteria.

"So what do you guys eat here?"I asked as I looked at the weird unknown food that the other students are eating.

"No one knows they just serve you whatever they want to,"Blu replied as I nodded my head.

As Blu went to get the food for us,I found a perfect spot to sit at,I looked around the canteen,observing all this brain washed students walking around.

I reached into my bag and took out a book that I had been reading,as I read the book,I heard someone seating next to me.I turned my head to the direction of the sound and saw that a male yellow Macaw had sat beside me.

"Hello,baby girl,"The Yellow Macaw greeted,I ignored him and went back to my book as I knew that he trying to flirt with me.

"Come on don't be rude,I just want to know you better,"Somehow the sound of his voice annoyed me greatly even thought I don't even know him.

knowing that he won't leave me alone,I stood up and walked to another table,hoping that he wouldn't who knew that he would be so stubborn that even followed me there.

I know that if I don't say something he will never leave me alone.

"Can you leave me alone,please,"I asked politely,hoping that he will leave me alone after that.

"You're the only girl that ever asked me to leave you alone,all the girls in this school are dying just to get my attention,"The Yellow Macaw said.

Looks like being polite isn't going to work so I decided to up my language."Listen,I'm not like the other girls who are blind,cause I don't know what they see in you cause to me you are just a egotistic piece of shit,"I exclaimed loudly which amazingly got the attention of everyone in the canteen.

I stood there in direct eye contact with that yellow Macaw as I waited for his response.

"Very well,I will leave you alone,but you will regret it,"I watched as The Yellow Macaw walked off with his group of friends.

After he was gone,I sat back down and started reading my book again,when I saw Blu walking towards me with our food.

"Hey what happened?"Blu asked and I could immediately hear that he is very concern.

"Some Guy tried to flirt with me and gave him a piece of my mind,"I replied with a huge smirked straight across my face.

"That guys name is Wallace,"Blu told me which honestly I have no interest in.

"You ignored him when he tried to speak to you but why didn't you ignored me,"Blu asked,I thought for awhile before I answered.

"While from the first sentence,I could immediately tell if someone has good intention or bad intentions,"I replied as I started eating the food that Blu got me and almost immediately I coughed out the food as it almost taste like rotten eggs.

"What is this!"I exclaimed as I took a drink of the water that Blu got me and once again I spilt the water out.

"This taste like sea water!"I exclaimed with a disgusted look on my face and all I saw was Blu laughing at me.

"Don't you think you over reacted,"Blu told me as he chuckled.I looked at him with a annoyed face before I gave him a slight kick to stop him from laughing.

"What was that for!"Blu exclaimed and this time it was my turn to laugh at Blu as I watch him groan in pain.

"To stop you from laughing,"I replied chuckling.

Blu looked at me with annoyed face before he started eating his food.

"How can you stand eating that thing?"I asked as watch in amazement as Blu sallowed the food like it was actually nice food.

"You will get use to it soon,"Blu replied but I can hardly I can hardly imagine me eating that garbage one day.

Soon launch break was over,I made my way back to class with Blu."So what are we learning now?"I asked.

"Math,"Blu replied.

Math may be better than learning about the king but I'm still not interested in any of this,all I want is for school to end so I can get back to my horse.

After a boring lesson of Math,the dismissal bell rang,I picked up my bag and ran out of the school,totally forgetting to say goodbye to Blu and once I'm outside I saw my horse standing right there waiting for me.

"Hey Boy!"I shouted as I run towards him and he was also very excited to see me as he started licking me the moment I got close enough.

"I missed you to,"I said as I gave him a pat.

"Jewel!"Blu shouted from behind,I turned around and saw him running over to me.

"Hey,"I greeted him with a smile.

"I just want to say bye,"Blu told me.

"Bye,see you to tomorrow,"I said bye to him before he started walking off,I watched as he slowly disappeared into crowd.

I looked to my side and saw that my horse is also looking at the same direction."What are you looking at,"I said as I walked to the side of my horse and got on to him.

"Alright boy let's go,"I left the school area and instead of going straight home I decided to take a trip around town.

I rode along the road side as I watched the other birds going about their daily life most of the time the only thing they do is fear for their life.I watched as young chicks suffered in the horrible condition of their houses,with roof that is barely stable and could collapse at any moment.

It was almost unbearable for me to watch so I decided that is was time to go home.G


	4. A Emotional Day

(So in this chapter we are switching first person view betwen,Blu,Jewel and Sofia,so when you see this(swixh FPV to Blus)it means that it switched to Blus point if view)

When I reached home,I was immediately greeted by my dog which is waiting at the door for barked at me happily as he saw me coming over.

"Alright boy,go back to rest,"I told my horse as I gave it a pat on it's my horse had left,I turned my attention to my dog.

"Come here,Charlie!"I shouted for my dog to come over and almost immediately he ran over to me and started licking me excitedly.

"You hungry?"I asked as I walked into me house with Charlie.

"You're back,"I heard the voice of my father coming from the kitchen.I went to the kitchen and saw that my Dad is making launch.

"Yah I'm back,"I replied.

I walked over to the cardboard with my dog following behind me as he waited for his food.I took out a packet of dog food and poured it into his bowl and placed it on the ground for him to eat."Enjoy boy,"I gave him a pat before he started eating his food.

I stood back up and walked to my room to change my awhile,I walked out my room fully changed.

"Dad called me when lunch is ready!"I shouted as I exited the house and walked over to the farm,where my horse is running around the area.

"Hey Boy!come over for launch,"I shouted as I pour his food into a bowl and placed in on the ground.

I watched with a smile on my face as I watched him devoured his food."You sure is hungry."I said when i realised it was time for me to eat as I heard my father calling me.

"See you later!"I waved goodbye to my horse as I made my way into my house.I walked to the kitchen and sat down on the chair next to my father.

"So how was school?"My father asked as I took a bite of the food he made.

"Boring,like I expected it to be,"I replied.

"Well I think,it's just a problem with your attitude," My Father said which made me feel kind of offended.

"What is wrong with my attitude,it's perfectly fine,"I exclaimed which caused my Dad to stare at me awkwardly.

"OK,maybe not perfectly fine,but it still fine," I corrected my statement as I looked at my father and waited for him to say something.

But all he did was let out a sigh before he started eating again.I ate quickly so that I could leave the dinning table quicker and end that awkward silence between me and my father.

After I was done with my lunch,I wlakrd out of the house and called for my horse.

"Legacy!" I shouted for my horse,yap I know that that legacy sounds like a girls name but my horse is a boy.

I waited for a few seconds and sure enough,he came."Alright boy let's go for ride."

(Switch FPV to Blus)

I reached home from school,my father would usually be at the door greeting as I came back,but now he wasn't there,it was now just an empty space.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I thought about ahim,I knew that I'm the reason that he got captured and most probably he is awaiting his execution now,but I vow that I will get Jim out before anything could happen to him,but than one thought crossed my mind,what could I do to help him,I'm just a nobody,I don't have the ability to save him and I should just accept the fact that I couldn't do anything about it.

My thoughts were disrupted when I heard knocking on my door.I walked over to the door and opened it to see a young pink Macaw holding a basket that has some fruits in it.

"Would you like to buy some fruits,"The young bird asked,his cute and innocent voice make it almost impossible for me to say no.

"Sure,I would love some fruits,"I replied as I got my wallet out and gave him some cash and in return he gave me a orange.

"Thank you,"He said in his cute and innocent voice before he walked off.

I closed the door and went to the kitchen to peel the I was peeling the orange,I heard another knock on my door.

(Switch FPV to Jewels)

I knock on Blu's door and waited for him to open the door and after a while,the door opened.

"Hey Blu,"I greeted him,much to his surprise.

"How do you know that I live here?"He asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Lucky guessed,"I replied with my shoulders shrugged.

"You want to come in?"Blu invited me in as he started eating his orange.

"Sure," I replied after I thought for awhile.

"Alright Legacy stay out here,I will be back soon," I instructed my horse before I entered Blus house.

I went into Blu's house and I'm quite shock by his small and compact his house is compared to mine,his kitchen is barely the size of my bedroom and his bedroom is only about half the size of mine bedroom,his living room is so small that with just the two of us here,there is barely any space to walk.

As I've never been to such a cramp and small place,I started to feel uneasy,which Blu noticed almost immediately.

"Not use to such a small house,"He asked.

"Yeah,"I replied hoping that I didn't offended Blu in any ways.

"You live the good life,you have a huge house and you're always surrounded by cute animals,"He said with a smile,he may admire me for having the better life but I admire how he still could be so positive when his living in such a horrible condition.

"Good life?Life will never be good until we get free from the rule of the this king,"I replied as he nodded his head in agreement.

Soon we ran out of things to talk about,so we just sat there in the living room as we stared at each other awkwardly.

My eyes started to wander around the living room as I looked at the little things that he captured my attention was a family portrait of his family.

"You have a brother?"I asked as I pointed towards the portrait.

"Yes,"He replied and I could immediately tell that his mood dropped when J asked him that question.

I didn't wanted to us but my curiosity is just to strong,"What happened to him?"I asked.

I could tell that Blu was reluctant to talk about it but when I was about to stop him,he spoke."18 years ago,2 years before the current king took over,My family were at a science lab for a visit,I was only two years old then and my brother was already 13 years I was to young to understand anything,I started playing with the chemicals when my parents were to busy to watch me and then I set off a spark which lighter up the flamble chemicals, the fire soon spread to almost every corner of my the room as there was a wall of fire in my oath I couldn't get to the exit Nor could parents get to against all the risk,my brother ran into the lab and straight through the fire to get me,but when we were getting out,the roof started collapsing,he knew we will never be able to make it out,but he did something to save me,he threw me out if the room where my parent caught me but before he could get out,the roof collapsed and he...lost his life,"Blu told me with tears in his heart literally aches from hearing his story like I could actually feel the pain he felt when he lost his tears just starts forming uncontrollablely in my eyes.

"Sorry I asked," I apologized as I looked down sadly.

"It's okay,at least the ended the awkward silence,"He joked and this is a perfect example of what I meant when I said that he could stay so positive even he has such a horrible life.

"Alright maybe I should go now," I said as I stood up.

"Alright bye,"He said as he waved goodbye to me.

I left the house and when to look for my horse.

(Switch FPV to Blus)

I laid down on the living room floor as I stared up the ceiling with tears still in my eyes.I'm the last person left in the family,but then I realized that something good actually happened today, my crush for 16 years is now my friend.

But that one happy thing is not enough to bury away the sadness I'm I wish my family is still here with me.

(Switch FPV to Sofia's)

I looked out at the peaceful lake before I turned back and ran into my house.

"Cyan!"I called out for my sister but got no response.

"Cyan!" I called out again as I made my way to her room.

"Sis?"I said as I opened the door to her room to find that it is empty.

"Strange,why is she always gone during this hour of the day," I thought as I tapped my talons on the ground as I thought of a possible reason,when I heard the front door open.

I walked dout if the room and saw my sister entering the house."Where have you been?"I asked.

"I went out," She replied but tha that reply doesn't sastified me.

"Where did you go to,I want a specific place," I asked again with a demanding voice.

"It's none of your business," She replied and this time before I could say anything else,she walked off and went into her room.

I stood that feeling angry that she just ignored me like this I could tell that she is hiding something, but how was I going to find out.

I went into my room and on my table is a book that I've been reading and that book is about and idea struck me,if I want to find out where she goes,I would have to spy on her,It may be intruding her privacy,but I don't care.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

I rode on legacy as he galloped slowly along the heart felt heavy and guilty I reminded Blu of such a emotionally painful thing.

My tears dripped out of my eyes and into legacy's he felt my tears touching him,he stopped and turned his head back to look at me.

I could tell that he was worried about me."I'm fine Legacy,continue going,"I lied as I am far from the way back to my farm that is only one thought in my mind and that thought is'how can help Blu'.

When I reached home,I saw my Dad standing at the door and I knew won't be anything good.

"Young lady,You're back!" He exclaimed as I got off Legacy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The king demanded for rice," My Dad replied.

"Rice?we are a animal farm,not a vegetable farm!"I said in shock.

"It doesn't matter,as long as the king demands for it,we have to do it,"My Dad replied as he handed me a shover and a packet of rice seeds.

"Now go and plant it," My Dad ordered which I obeyed reluctantly of course not before give him an attitude.


	5. A hell of a night for Jewel

I walked to a empty field area and started digging a hole to plant the seeds and who knew that plating seeds will be so much harder than milking cows.

After a exhausting Five hours of work,I finally did it,all the rice seeds had been planted.I was so tired that I collapsed into the ground in exhaustion.

"Legacy!" I called out with the little strength I had my faithful companion came into view,he galloped towards me and stopped next to me.

"Give me a ride back to my house,"I said as i used my remaining strength and got onto his back. Even though my house is just a few minutes walked away,my energy was so low that if I jad to walk,I will proberly die halfway.

A few seconds later,we reached back to the front door."Thank you Legacy,without you I won't have died there,"I joked,okay while it might not be a joke because I could really have died there.

"Dad I'm done!"I shouted as I entered the house.

"Good!now come over for dinner,"He shouted back to me,the thought of eating dinner made me so happy as I was so hingry that I would even eat that thing they serve in the school canteen.

I sat down in the dinning chair and waited like a excited puppy for my food that My father placed in front of me made me feel like I'm in heven,I looked at the crispy fried chicken that's in front of me,I could not longer cope with my hunger,so I took a drumstick and stuffed it into my mouth.

"This is so gooooood,"I said but my voice was muffled as they was food in my mouth.

"Eat slowly,you don't want to get choked,"My father chukled as he looked at me devouring my food like I'm some sort of zoo animal.

"You sure are hungry,"My Father said before he started eating his own chicken.

I finished the whole chicken in less than five minutes amd after I was done,I let out a loud burp and My stomach started to feel uneasy.

"Maybe I ate too much,"I said as I leaned back on the chair.I looked down at my stomach which proberly had few inches.

"Oh great,now I've grown fatter,"My father chuckled as he looked at me.

"Don't worry,I will here you lose those fats later,"He heart skioped a beat when I heard that as I know I would be in for a hell of a night.

(Time lasped 2 hours)

"One!"I shouted as I pushed my body down before I came back up.

"Hold your position to come back up,now back down!"My father roared at me with his commando voice as I pushed myself back down and hole there.

"You want to lose those fats right!"My father yelled.

"It was just a joke Dad,"I said as a attempt to ssve myself from his training.

"Too bad!"He yelled,my wings started shaking as I tried to hole position.

"Now back up!"He commanded,I pulled myslef back up and could immeditely feel my wings muscles hurting.

"I don't get it Dad,how is this going to help me lose fats when you are training my wings muscle?"I asked as I mantain in the push up position.

"Get back up and run around the whole farm three times in less than six minutes if you fail,you will go again,"He said.

"Dad I need to rest,"I said,even though I knew that he won't let me rest.

"Time have already started,"I let out a sigh as I started running.

If that's one thing I learned from today,that thing would be that I should watch what I say when I'm around my father.

one round arounf the whole farm took me about two and a half minutes,so from that moment on,I knew I was screwed.

After I was done with the three rounds,I run back to my Dad as I panted just like a dog and sometimes I do feel like I am my father's dog.

"You failed by a whole minute!"He exclaimed,but personally for me,seven minutes is alrwady goo enough.

"You know what is your punishment?"My father asked with a evil grin on his face.

"Ah you're goona make me run again,"I replied with my shoulder srugged.

"No,it's even worst than that,"He said,which made me sollow my saliva in fear and mortal terror.

(few minutes later)

"If you're not feeling the streched in your lef mascles,you are not doing it right!"He shouted at me as I jumped passed him.

You may be wondring what I'm doing,while,the thing that I'm doing is the last thing anyone would want to do during such a peaceful night and that thing is to frog jump around the entire farm.

"Keep jumping,if you dont finish jumping aroung the entire farm in three minutes,I will make this harder for you!"My father yelled and simehow this motivated me to ingored all the pain and keep jumping.

And amazingly,I did it.I collasped on the ground in exhuation after I finshed the jump.

"Good you passed,but training isnt over yet,meet me at the field in two minutes,"My father ordered before he walked off to the field.

It is time like this that make you realized how good it is to have a animal my Dad left,I continued to sit on the floor inexhustion when Charlie walked over with his bowl of water and placed it infront of me.

"Aw thanks,"I thanked him before I bend over and started licking the water up with my tongue as my wings still hurt from all the push ups i did and this is also a reason why sometimes i feel like I'm a dog.

I got back up and walked over to the field where my father is waiting for me."You ready for your torture to continue,"Yap it's perfectly normal for my Dad to greet his daughter like this,normal father's would have greeted their daughters with concern,but nope not mine.

"What are we doing now?"I asked.

"No,it's what are YOU doing now,"My father said with special emphasis on the word'YOU'.

"Do a split for ten minutes straight without standing back up,"My father ordered which made my jaws drop.

"Are you serious?"I asked with my eyes widened.

"Yes now do it!'He ordered,which I had to obey.

I spread my leg apart and pushed myself down, I could immediately felt my leg muscle soon became unbearable,I couldn't imagine me doing this for ten minutes.

But I pushed on,I held myself there and tried to ingore the pain.

After what felt like a enternity,the ten minutes was finally up.I got back up and nearly fell back down as my legs were weak and they fleet numb.

"Good job Jewel,I knew you could do it," My Dad praised, much to my surprise.

"Can we stop now,I think I lost enough Weight," I said.

"Alright we will stop here,"He said,those words made me so happy that I managed to ingore all my pain and run back into the house and into my room.

Without bothering to change my clothes,I jumped onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

(3 hours later)

'Ring,ring,ring," The alarm clock rang.I tried to cover my ears with my wings back it was useless.

I reached my wings out and snoozed the alarm clock before got back to sleep.

But not long after,the loud sound of a whistle woke me up immediately.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I stared at my father with a annoyed face.

"Get up,it's time for breakfast, you still have to go school afterwards," My father said.

After he left,I got off my bed and went to bathe before I changed my I was done,I went to the kitchen to have my breakfast.

"Here's your breakfast," My father said as he handed me a bowl of cereals.

I took the bowl and walked out of the house.I stood at outside the door and enjoyed the morning air as I ate my cereal.

I walked over to where Charlie is to greert him.

"Good morning Charlie!Enjoying your breakfast?"I asked as he barked happily at me.

Next I walked to where Legacy is having his breakfast." Eat up boy,we will have to leave for school soon,I said as I petted him on his head.

I walked around the farm to look at the other animals enjoying their morning and then I remembered that I had to water the rice seeds.

I walked over to the empty field and started to water the seeds."I'm wasting my efforts,why should I put in so much effort into something that will be given to the king,"I thought.

Soon it was time for me to leave for school,I went to Legacy and got his saddle onto him.

"Alright boy let's go," I said as we rode out of the farm and headed to school.

(Switch FPV to Blu's)

Yesterday's night was one of the most lonely nights was the first night I had to spend alone after I lost my in this house makes me feel lonely,useless and sad and that is why I can't wait to exit this place which was once my home.

I left the house and walked in the direction of my school, at least I 'be have one thing to look forward to and that is having a day with Jewel.

When I reached the school,I saw Jewel giving instruction to her horse before he galloped away.

I made my way to Jewel to say hi.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

I watched as Legacy galloped away and when I turned my head to face the school building,I saw Blu approaching.

"Good morning,Jewel,"He greeted.

"Good morning,"I greeted him back with a smile.

"So how was your night?"He asked.

"It was a very torturous night,"I replied.

"So how was your night?"I asked as we entered the school.

"It was lonely without my Dad," Blu replied which immediately made my heart ache.

The emotional pain he went through yesterday night was way worst than the physical pain I went through.

I didn't know what to say,so I just kept quite as we walked into the school.


	6. Save by two figures

We walked into the class and waited for the teacher to come.

"So Blu,what is the first Class we are having today?"I asked which ends the awkward silence between us.

"Same as yesterday,"He replied.

I let out a frustrated sigh at the very thought of the teacher.

"speak of the devil,"I thought as the teacher entered the class.

"Good morning class,"He greeted as the students all stood and greeted him,which I had to follow if I don't want to be stared at by the other students.

"Good morning teacher,"The class greeted,I pretended to greet him by just moving my beak without actually saying anything.

The class sat down and we waited for the teacher to start before he even start teaching he looked at me and said,"Mrs Hathaway,I hope you can learn to pay more attention today."

"I don't have to learn how to pay attention,cause I know how to do it,It is just that I don't want to listen to your bullshit," Being the rebellious teenager I am,I simply could not go three minutes with this teacher without making any rude comments.

"Mrs Hathaway,that is not how you speak to your teacher!"He shouted.I have this bad habit to laugh at serious moment so while he scolded me I was trying my best not to it was made harder by his high and squeaky voice.

Soon,I couldn't stand it anymore,I burst out laughing which attracted the attention of all the student in the room and then My luck run out.

"What is happening here!"A loud and thunderous voice shouted from outside the classroom.A tall and muscular figure walked into the room and I could immediately see the horrified face on each and every student.

"Blu,who is he?"I asked.

"His the last person you want to ever see in this school, he is the discipline master,"I allowed my saliva in fear as I turned back to face the teacher and the discipline master.

"Thank goodness you're here,Mr Grimmie,I can't stand having that girl in my class anymore!"The teacher exclaimed as he pointed at me.

Mr Grimmie turned over and stared at me straight in the face and shouted,"Stand up!"

I obeyed and stood up,which pushed my chair back,causing the annoying screeching noise.

"What's your name!"He shouted and all I could do is feel pity for the two students who are sitting in front of him because when he speaks,it's not only words that comes out of his mouth but there is also saliva and lots of them.

"My name is Jewel Hathaway,"I replied while I maintain eye contact with him.

"You have guts,most of the males students would have already broke Eye contact with me by now or some would already be crying in fear,"He said.

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything he shouted at me and said",Did I say you can talk!"

"A...No,"I replied with my shoulders shrugged.

"Follow me to my office now!"He shouted.

I walked out of my seat and on my way to the door,I could hear the other students mumbling about me,although I couldn't tell exactly what they are saying.

I walked out of the room and followed behind the him with my heart Beating fast.

When we reached his office,he opened the door and entered first before I entered slowly afterwards.

He went behind his desk and sat down on his chair while I just stood infront of his door.

"Walk to the front of my desk," He ordered me.

I walked slowly to the front of his desk and waited for him to speak.

"May,I ask you Mrs Hathaway,why do you speak so rudely to your teacher,"He asked me,In a surprisingly calm tone.

"Actually,I speak rudely to almost everyone,it's not only him,"I only three birds I haven't spoke rudely to is him,Blu and my father,ok maybe sometimes I may be little rude to my father.

"We cannot let your rebellious attitude continue anymore longer,so we have to take drastic measures to make sure we completely change your attitude,"Suddenly the whole room turned dark and I felt two talons grabbing onto my shoulders.

I tried to get free but their grip is just to strong."What is going on here?"I asked In a demanding voice.

"I told you,we are going to change your personality,"He replied as I continued to struggle.

Then I saw him walking in front if me with a pocket watch in his wings and I knew immediately what he was going to do.

"Please don't waste your time,I can't be hypnotised,"I said but all he did was laughed evilly in response.

"That's what they always say,"He said as I closed my eye to prevent myself from looking at the watch and almost immediately,I felt something forcing open my eye lids.I tried to close them but I couldn't.

As there was nothing else for my eyes to focus on,they automatically focused on the pocket watch the is being swing from left to right.

I knew I only had a matter of seconds to react before I get hypnotised.I try to think of a way to escape but my mind was starting to fell under his hypnosis.

I soon lose control of body as my eyes continued to stare at the pocket watch,I felt my mind shutting down and I knew that I had fallen under his hypnosis before he could do anything,two figures burst into the room through the window and took them out.

I felt so dizzy and my eyes lids felt so heavy and soon I changed and collapsed onto the ground.

(Switch to FPV to Blu's)

I couldn't pay much attention in class as I was worried for is taking so much more time than any other student that ever went to his office.

I was starting to daze out when I heard the teacher announced that it was time for break.I stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Instead of walking straight to the canteen,I decided to walk over to the disciplines master's room to check on Jewel.

I knock on the door and waited for someone to open the door,but after a while,no one open the door.

I knock on the door again but this time I called out for Jewel,"Jewel are you in there!"I shouted but there was still no response.

I decided not to get to worry and just walk off to the canteen.

I went to the canteen and got my food.I sat down and I immediately felt that something is missing and that something is Jewel.

"It's so lonely without her,"I thought.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

I started to open my eyes and I find myself in the same room,but the the discipline master and his two assistance are missing.

All I could remember is that I was being hypnotized and two birds burst into the room through the window and after that I fainted.

My head aches but I fought the pain and got back up.I started walking to the door slowly as I still felt dizzy and I could barely walk straight,I felt like I'm drunk.

I opened the door and made my way out of the room.I walked slwoly to the canteen as I swayed from side to eye lids felt so heavy that I struggled just to keep them opened.

I made it to the canteen and I'm immediately greeted by the noise that are being made by the students and this certainly doesn't help with my head ached.

I looked around the room for any sign of Blu and after awhile I finally spotted him at the other end of the canteen.

I started walking towards him and he immediately saw me walking over.I saw him standing up and running over to was the last thing I saw before my head aches got so bad that I collapsed onto the ground.

(Switch FPV to Blu's)

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Jewel collapsing onto the ground,I immediately run over to her and picked her up.

"JEWEL!" I shouted but I got no response.

I carried her in my wings and run out if the canteen.

(Few hours later,Jewel's FPV)

I don't know who long I was out but I'm it was quite long.I open my eyes slwoly so as to prevent my eyes from getting hurt by the sudden burst of light.

I found myself back in my room,I looked around my room and saw that was no one else here except for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie,how did I get here?" I asked,he replied by barking at me and pointing out of the room.

I got off my bed and I was able to walk straight as most of the head ache has went away.

I walked out of my room and saw Blu sitted on my living room couch.

"Blu you brought me back here?"I asked with a eyebrow raised.

" Yes,"he replied,when I realized that my clothes had been changed.

"Wait,you change my clothes!" I exclaimed with my eyes opened wide.

"No,no,no,it was your Dad,"He replied quickly.

"Oh,"I said.

"You're up!"The familiar thunderous voice of my father shouted from the kitchen.

" Yes,I'm up,"I shouted back as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Blu here,told me everything that happened," My dad said.

"Now Jewel, I want you to answer me this question,what did they do to you when you were in that room with the discipline master," My father asked as both he and Blu stared at me and waited for my answer.

"He tried to hypnotized me but failed when two other birds burst into the room through the window and after that I fainted," I replied as Blu and my father both looked at me with shook faces.

"Count yourself lucky that someone came and save your sorry butt," My Dad commented before he walked off, leaving me and Blu to stare at each other awkwardly.


	7. The resistance

After my Dad left, I finally had the chance to thank Blu.

"Hey Blu,thanks for helping me,"I said

"You're welcome,"he replied with a huge smile across his face.

"You want some drinks?"I asked as I stood up.

"Sure,"He replied.I made my into the kitchen to get us some drinks.

(switch FPV to Sofia's)

"Hey Sofia,I'm going out!"Cyan shouted from the living room.

I heard her from my bed room and I shouted back,"Ok!"

I waited for awhile and then,I heard the sound of the door closing.

I got off my bed and looked through the window and saw her walking to the direction of the forest instead of the direction to the town.

"Where are you going?"I thought.I got my Binoculars and left the house.

I stalked her from a save distance and tried not to make too much sound and some how she seems to know that she was being followed.

Use turned around but luckily I managed to hide behind a tree in time.

I waited for a few seconds before I started walking again.

She walked into the forest which I followed without stalking her became harder as the trees are making hard to see her.

Before I know it,I lost sight of her.

"Damm it!"I exclaimed as I looked around the place for any sign of her and then,I heard doors steps around me.

"Who's there!"I shouted out as I turned my head to face the direction from where the sound is coming from.

And then,from the forest, a huge size Macaw walked out of the trees.

"Ah,a little girl all alone in the forest,"He said as he started approaching me.

"Stay back,I'm warning you!"I shouted,hoping that that would scare him away.

"You could be worth a few hundreds dollars,"He said which almost made me faint in fear.

"Help!"I shouted at the top of my lungs.

(Switch FPV to Cyan's)

I was halfway through the forest when I heard someone screaming for help and that someone sounds awfully like my sister.

"Sofia!"I thought as I headed to the direction the scream came from.

I run as fast as my talons could go and soon I came into this clearing in the forest where I saw a huge Macaw walking grabbing onto Sofia.

"Let my Sister go now!"I exclaimed.

"Cyan!I'm so glad to see you,"Sofia exclaimed.

"Another one,this means more cash for me than,"The Macaw said as He started approaching me.I stood my ground showing no sign of fear,I waited for him to get close enough before I strike.

I did a round house kick straight to the side of his face, which left a huge red mark on his Before he could recover from the attack I kicked him again this time on his left cheek which also left a huge red mark.

"Now you're balance,"I said with a smirk,but surprisingly after those two kicks,he still manages to keep a hold of Sofia.

"You got lucky,you bitch,"He exclaimed Before he three Sofia onto the landed with a loud thud and when I heard her groaning in pain,it made me more angry.

"How dare you hurt my sister,"He charged at me with his wings clenched while I stood there and got ready to counter attack.

But unfortunately for me,he is after than he looks,If couldn't dodge his punch in time and got punch in the stomach.

The impact cause me to fall on to the ground land in with a loud that won't keep me down for long as I got back up onto my talons immediately.

"Stay down you!"He shouted as he lunches a kick at me which I managed to dodge in time by rolling out of the way

I stood back and run towards him,when I was close enough,I jumped up and punched him straight in the face with all my might.

The impact of The punch caused him to lose balance and fall on to the ground which knock him out temporary.

"Sofia Let's go!"I shouted as we started running through the forest.

I looked back and to my horror I saw that he had already gotten back up and now he is chasing after us.

"Follow me closely!"I shouted to Sofia.

If we don't lose him soon,I would have to bring Sofia to the last place I want her to see,but I have no choice as we are no any closer to losing him.

"Came back here you Bitch!"He shouted from behind.

knowing that we are running out of time,I made the most difficult decision of my life.

"Sofia Follow me!"I shouted.I guided Sofia to a river side which had very dangerous rapids.

"Alright,Sofia Jumped in the count of three,"I told her.

"What no!we will die!"She retaliated while she back away from the river.

knowing that I have no time to convince her,I grabbed onto her wing and pulled her into the river with me.

The last thing I heard before we entered the water is Her loud scream.

When we were in the water,I hold onto Sofia with all my strength as I swam against the current to get to a cave in the other side of the river.

When we reached closed enough to the cave opening,I pushed Sofia into it and I followed in shortly.

When we got into the cave,I swam up with Sofia and we finally got out of the both of us started breathing in heavily as we pulled ourselves out of the water and onto the cave ground.

(Switch FPV to Sofia's)

I looked around the cave and it was mostly empty so I turned to face Cyan we a lot of questions in my mind.

"What is this place?"I asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

Then I heard footsteps walking towards us and then,a Red Macaw walked appeared.

"Hey boss!"He called out,while I looked at Cyan with a confused face.

"Hey Donny!"Cyan called back.

"Cyan what is going on here?"I asked again,hoping for more answer.

"No point hiding it from you anymore,Sofia,welcome to the resistance headquarters,"Cyan said.

"This empty cave is your headquarters?"Is asked with my head cocked.

"This is the entrance, the rest of the base inside,"Donny said as he pointed his wing at a walkway.

We started walking down the hallway and when we reached the other side,my beak dropped opened from shock.

(switch FPV to Jewel's)

I still couldn't get over what happened today,I really wanted to know who was those two birds that safe me,but my mind just couldn't remember their faces.

I lied down on my bed and stared up at the empty white ceiling when the door to my room burst opened.

"Jewel!come with me now!"My father exclaimed.

I sigh Before I got off my bed and followed him.

We walked out of the house and stopped a small empty land.

"What do you want me to do?"I asked.

The next thing I know,he started passing me some tools."You see those wood over there,I want you to use this tools and wood to make me a shed by dinner,"He ordered as he pointed over at a pile of wood.

"Why must I do it,why can't you do it yourself!"I barked back at him,which I obviously shouldn't have.

"You dare to raise your voice at me!"He shouted.

"The initial punishment for not finishing on time is that you Will have less food for dinner but since you shouted at me your punishment for not finishing in time now is a whole night of physical training!"He shouted as I closed my eyes to prevent his saliva from entering me eyes.

"Alright,I understand,"I said and after that he left.

After he left, I picked up the tool and started examining do you expect me to be able to build a shed when I don't even know what this tools are for,except for the screwdriver everything else is completely unknown to me.

I picked up two pieces of wood and started truing to glue them together by using the blue but it failed,next I tried using the tape which managed to hold for awhile, but it still failed in the end.

I was about to give up when I saw someone who could potentially help me."Blu!"I shouted to get his attention.

"Jewel,what are you doing?"He asked me as walked over.

"Another ridiculous thing my Dad told me to do,"I replied with with my shoulders shrugged.

"So you want me to help you,"Blu asked.


	8. Welcome onboard

"Yes, if you're free," I replied while I rub the back of my neck.

"Sure,let's do it,"He replied.

We picked up our tools and started making the shed.

(switch FPV to Sofia's).

I stood there, still in shock of the place that I'm is like a place straight out of a Sci-fi movie except that this is real.

"This place is so high tech!"I exclaimed as my voice echoed.

"This is the Resistance headquarters,of course everything here must be high tech,"Donny I realised that the place was fully empty.

"Ah...so there is only two person in the resistance group?"I asked with a eyebrow raised.

"There's five of us,"Donny replied and after he said that,three other birds walked out of another room,two of them are male and one of them is a female.

"Hello,"The female bird greeted me.

"Hi,"I greeted back while I waved me wing.

"So is she a new recruit?"One of the male bird asked.

"Nope, she is my sister,"Cyan Replied while I stood there feeling confused and left out of what is going on.

"Sofia,This is Donny,Carter,Zack and Nate,"Cyan introduced the birds to me as she used her wings to gesture at them.

"Nice to meet you guys,"I said as I stretched my wing out to offer a wing shake.

"Welcome to the resistance,out new member,"Carter welcomed me as she accepted my wing shake.

"No,No,she isn't part of us,in fact she is going home now!"Cyan exclaimed but I wasn't going to listen to her This time.

"No!I want to be part of this group,I want to help free this kingdom!"I retaliated with determination in my voice.

"Listen to me,this is to dangerous,what we do here is too dangerous for you,"Cyan replied calmly as she placed her wings on my shoulders.

I looked away from her and thought for awhile before I replied.

"Cyan,please stop treating me like I'm a five year olds who can't take care of myself and in fact you are only few months older than me and you can't protect me forever,"I said in a obnoxious tone.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence as I waited for her to respond.

"You're right,I can't keep you save forever,"Cyan said as she looked down at her talons.I looked at her with my eyes widened in surprisement as I didn't expect her to give in so soon.

"So you are letting me join?"I asked with a eye brow raised.

"I can't stop anymore,"Cyan replied with a smile on her face as she stretched out her wing.I smiled with back at her and accepted her wing shake.

"Welcome to the resistance,"Sofia said as the rest of the Resistance member started cheering.

"Welcome on board, Sofia,"Carter and the rest of the resistance members welcomed me in with exchange of wing shakes.

"So when is my first mission?"I asked hopefully.

"Your first mission starts,now,"Cyan replied, which got me very excited.

I followed Cyan and the rest to the room that

they just came out of a few minutes ago.I looked at the sign on the door that said 'meeting Room'.

I walked into the room which looks like a normal meeting room, with a table in the centre of the room and on the wall in front of the table is a huge screen.

"Take a seat,"Cyan offered as she gestured at the seats around the table.

I sat down on a chair and was followed by the rest of the members.

"Alright,let's get down to business,"Cyan said as she started using her laptop which was connected to the giant screen, so whatever she was doing on the laptop,was also being shown on the huge screen.

She loaded up a PowerPoint presentation, before she walked to the side of the huge screen with a remote control to control her computer I her wings.

"Alright,we all know who our enemy is,the king and Queen of the kingdom, "Cyan said as she pressed a button on her remote control which changed the slide to a picture of the castle.

"This is the castle of the king and Queen,so all we need to do is to budge into the castle and defeat them and we freed the kingdom," Cyan announced which got me very excited as I thought that we were really going to do that today,but her next sentence complete destroyed my excitement.

"But if we were to do it now, we will probably end up like this,"Cyan switched the slide to a picture of a headless chicken,which almost cause me to throw up, but I was able to sollow my vomit back before it came out.

"So we will need more members in this group and that is when you come in Sofia,"Cyan said as she pointed at me I've been waiting for this moment for so long,I was finally going to get my first mission.

"So what do I do?"I asked.

"You will have to go to School and find some birds that possiblely could help us,"Cyan told me,I was quite disappointed as the kind of mission I've imagine would be filled with danger not going to school.

"So how am I supposed to do that?I mean it's not like I could just walked up to someone and asked them if they are interested in joining a resistance group,"I asked.

"No you don't do that and besides we have helped you to identify to possible members,"Cyan said as She switched the slide to a picture of a female Blue Macaw.

"This is Jewel Hathaway, Age 15,Gender Female, she isn't easy for you to approached her but if you do it correctly, she will be friendly to you,"Cyan told me as I nodded my head.

"Next we have Blu Gunderson,he is friends with Jewel,so if you get to know him,you will get to know is easier to approach as his more friendly,so I suggest you try Blu first,"Cyan suggested to me as I looked at the picture of Blu to make sure I remember how he looks liked.

"So when do I start?"I asked.

"You start end of meeting,"I exited the room and was followed by Cyan and the rest.

I walked around the main area of the base while I looked at all the unknown gadgets.

Then I saw something that caught my attention,a futuristic looking bicycle.I walked over and started examining the bicycle in amazement the most amazing thing about this bicycle is that the wheels are not even connected to the frame of the bicycle,it was literally just floating between two metal frame.I placed my wing in the gap between the wheel and the frame to check of there was anything there but it was completely empty.

When my wing was there,I felt some sort of magnetic interference and so immediately knew what was it."Woah,Electro magnetic suspension,"I said with my eyes wide opened in amazement.

As I was too busy examining the bike,I did not realised that one of the resistance member,a black hawk named,Zack is behind me.

"Nice bike right,"He asked.

"Yeah,did you make this?"I replied as he walked over to the other side of the bike.

"You want to see this bike in action?"He asked as he got into the bike.

"Sure,"I replied.I stood there and waited for him to get ready.

"This bike can go so fast that I can travel around this whole base and you won't even know it,"He braves but I obviously do not believe him.

"I'll be the judge of that,"I said with my eyes narrowed.

I stood there for a few second while I stared at him,but after a few more seconds he didn't even leave.

"You didn't even go!"I exclaimed.

"I already went,it's just that I went so fast that you couldn't even see,"He told me ,but I still don't believe him.

"Oh,I believe you,"I said sarcastically with my eyes narrowed.

"I will show,"He said as he stretched his wing out to offer me a ride.

Our of curiosity,I got into the bike.

"Alright show it to me,"I said and soon I regret up,he started the bike and soon we were speeding at speeds beyond any numbers I know and the I felt that the wind could just blow my skin right off.

But before I got time to even scream,the bike stopped and we were back at the same place.

I got off the bike and felt my leg shaking from fear.

"A...thanks for the ride,"I said before I walked off.

Next,I saw Carter,the yellow scarlet Macaw working on something.

Our of curiosity,I walked over to her to see what she is doing.

"What are you making?"I asked.

"I will show you,"She said as she picked up the thing that she was making.

I looked at it and it sort of looks like the handle of a sword.

With a press of a button,flames started shooting out of the handle on the shape of a blade.

"Wow!"I exclaimed with my eyes and beak wide opened.

"I call it the flame sword,"Carter said while I stared at her awkwardly.

"No offence,But that is a horrible name,"I said.

"Yeah I know,"She replied.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

We finally did it,we finished building the Shed that my Dad told me to build.

"Thanks for your help,Blu,Now you need to go before my Dad sees you,"I waved goodbye to Blu as he walked away.

I sigh and walked back into the house where my father is busy cleaning the house.

"I'm done,"I announced as I entered the house.

"Good!Now take a mop and help me clean the house,"My father ordered.I wished I could have said no but if I did I know that I would be dead.

I reluctantly,agreed and picked up the mop to help clean the house.


	9. recutiment

(Switch FPV to Sofia)

Yesterday had probably been the best day of my life as I finally got into a resistance group and today I would be starting my first mission.

I got off my bed and went to pack my bag to prepare for my first day of I was halfway though packing,I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in!"I shouted and immediately,Cyan entered.

"Good morning Sis,"Cyan entered and greeted me.

I stopped what I was doing any turned to face her."Good morning,"I greeted back before I started packing my things again.

She walked to the side of me and placed her wing on my shoulders.I felt that and I turned to face her again.

"What is it?"I asked after I felt that she had something on her mind.

"I'm just thinking about your...parents,"She replied and instantly a spark of curiousty ignited in my head as I found it odd that she is mentioning about my parents especially since they had been gone for six years years.

"What about them?"I asked as I looked down at my talons,trying to avoid eye contact with her as my eyes were starting to get teary after being reminded about my parents.

"Before your parents got captured,they told me that no matter what it takes,I was to keep you save and away from danger and it looks like I failed them,"As soon as she said that,I lifted my head up slowly and turned to face her.

"You didn't fail them,I'm still save,"I commented as away to comfort her but that didn't seems to lightened up her mood.

"But now you are in constant danger since you're now part of the resistance,"She mumbled.

"Danger I can handle,especially with you by my side,"I said with a faint smile.

She smiled at back at me and the next thing I know,she embraced me in a warm hug.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

Waking up early for school is properly the worst part of the day and even after you woke up,you still have to face the challenge of convincing yourself to get off the bed.

After a epic struggle which lasted for ten minutes,I finally got myself off the bed.I yawned as I got off the bed and the first place I went to is Legacy's stable.

"Good morning Boy!"I shouted when I was about ten metres away from the stable.

I entered the stable and I was immediately greeted by the huge saliva filled tongue of Legacy.

"Stop...licki..ing...me," I said in between laughters and he obeyed immediately.

"Had your breakfast?"I nodded his head in response before he nuzzle his head into me.

I patted him on his head before he moved his head away.

"Alright Boy,we will have to leave for school in ten minutes time and I will be back later," I informed him before I made my leave.

I was half way though walking to Charlie's DG house when I heard my Dad calling my name from the house."Jewel!"

"What?" I shouted back and waited for a response.

"I need your help,the kings men are attacking me!" He shouted back,unable to process what was going on,I stood there in shock.

After a few second,I regain my composure and ran into the house to help my Dad and as soon as I got in,I was tackled down onto the ground.

The bird that tackled me down continued to stay onto of me,preventing me from getting up.

"Who are you?"I asked as I tried to turn my head back to see who the attacker was.

But instead of a reply,all I heard was was the familiar laughter of my father.

"Dad what are you doing!"I demanded as he got off me.

I dust myself off and got back up.

"I'm testing you,I testing to see if you would leave your dad and run off of a real situation like this happen and you second thing I was testing is how stupid you are and according to what I saw,I could easily conclude that you are stupid,"He explained.I felt offended but I didn't know how to react at all.

"How can you tell that I'm stupid from this stupid test!"I exclaimed,feeling very agitated by this.

"If you're smart enough,you would have known that you stand no chance against the king's men,you will just get capture if you come,"He replied calmly.I don't even know how should I reply to that.

Is stood there starring at him as I tired to find something to say as a comeback.

When I couldn't think of anything,I decide to end the conversation."I'm done talking to you,"I said before I walked out of the house.

The moment I walked out,I was immediately greeted by Blu.

"Good morning Jewel,"He greeted me.

"Good morning,"I greeted back as I continued to walk to the Stable.

"You're still going to school?"He asked.I turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why won't I be going to school,"I asked.

"I thought after what happened yesterday your Dad will stop you from coming to school,"He replied.

"You wished,his just to stubborn,"I replied with my voice raised slightly after I mentioned about my father.

We reached the stable and entered it."Alright Boy,ready to go?"

Legacy nodded his head before he pushed me to his side.I got onto him and extended my wing to Blu as away to offer him a ride.

"Get on,"I said but he seems hesitant about it.

"Come on he won't bite you,"I a moment of consideration,he agreed and got onto

Legacy.

I waited for him to get comfortable on Legacy before I ordered Legacy to go.

( Switch FPV to Sofia's)

I stopped outside the school building tho take one deep breath before I entered.I'm not here to learn anything but to carry out a mission.

I entered the school building and made my way to the class I reached the classroom,I looked around for any empty seat and I eventually found one at the back of the class.

I sat down and took out my biokbti start reading as I waited for Jewel and Blu to appear.

As I was so concentrated in reading my story book,I did not realised that the two of them had entered the classroom.

They sat down on the table next to me and started having a conversation.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

I started having a conversation with Blu completely unaware of the new student next to me.

"So was that your first horse ride?"I asked,out of curiosity.

"Nope,the first time I rode on a horse was with my brother about ten years ago," He replied.

When he mentioned about his brother,my emotions started going crazy as I thought of the sad story he told me the other day.

I looked away from him and turned to the side when I noticed a new face.

"Hi," I greeted her,but she seems so engrossed in her that she didn't hear me.

"Hello," I greeted her again and this time she finally heard me.

"Oh sorry,I didn't hear you," She replied.

She place her book mark on the page she was reading before she closed her book and turned to face me.

"Hi,my name is Sofia," She greeted.

"Hi Sofia,I'm Jewel," I introduced myself with a smile on my face.

"So this is your first day?" I asked .

"Yeah," She replied with her shoulders shrugged.

"Jewel,who are you taking to," Blu asked.

I turned to face Blu and decide to introduce them to each other,"Blu this is Sofia and Sofia this is Blu."

"Hi Sofia," Blu got off his chair and stretched his wing over to Sofia.

"Hi Blu," Sofia did the same and accepted Blu's wingshake.

Blu and Sofia sat back down onto their seat and at the same time,the teacher entered the class.

Immeditely, everyone in the class stood up including me except for Sofia who didn't have any clue what is going on.

"Why are you standing?" She asked me in a yelijg whisper.

"To greet this guy," I replied with one of my wing pointed at the teacher.

"OK," She said before she stood up.

"Good morning Class," The teacher shouted.

"Good morning," The class greeted in unison except for me as I was just pretending to move my lips.

The moment we sat down,The teacher called my name.

"Ms Hathaway,I'm sure you will be less of a trouble for me after your session with the DM yesterday,"He said,not aware that I wasn't hypnotized at all.

"Actually,I will be the opposite of less trouble,which means I'm gonna cause you more trouble until you go nuts,"I he was shock that I wasn't hypnotized,but he couldn't mention that in front of all the students.

He stood there as he struggled to find something to say, but after awhile he gave up.

" Do whatever you want, I no longer care about you,"He exclaimed.

I had a faint smirk on my face as I leaned back onto my chair.

"Woah," Sofia exclaimed with her beak wide open.

(Switch FPV to Sofia's)

Her Rebellious attitude is definitely a factor that made Cyan choose her as a possible help to the resistance,but I'm still not so sure about Blu.

Soon the lessons ended and it was time for break.

I made my way to the Cafeteria with Blu and Jewel and we found a seat and sat down.

"You two ladies seat here,I will get the food for you guys,"Blu said before he walked off to get the food.

"So Jewel,I have a question,"I said which feels kind of awkward.

"What is it?"She asked with a smile.

"If someone would to ask you to join a resistance group,how would you react,"I asked and honestly,I felt that I might have rushed into it.

"I will be delighted to join one,why would you ask that?"She asked.

I decided not to tell her yet and I came up with an excuse,"I'm just curious."

(Later that Day,in My house)

I sat on my bed and looked out if the window which gave me a view of the beautiful orange lake as the sunsets.

I relaxed and breathed slowly while I enjoyed the sunset.

"So how did it go?" Cyan asked.

"I haven't told them yet,but I think I will tell them tomorrow," I replied.

"Don't rush,we need to be hundred percent sure that they are the one we need,"She told me as I nodes my head.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

I can't put a finger on it but I'm pretty sure Sofia had another reason to ask me that question because that normal question other birds will ask you.

I laid down on my bed and starred at my white Ceiling as I thought about the question she asked.

It would be cool to be able to join a resistance group and fight for the freedom of the kingdom, but if there was a resistance group thy should have already done something as it's been so many years since the king took over.

But what if Sofia is part of a resistance group and she is finding more members and that is why she asked me that I won't have any answer but when tomorrow comes, I will have all my answers.

(Switch FPV to Blu's)

It's been a few days since my father was captured but the emotional pain I am feeling is getting stronger and stringer everyday.

I lost all my family members,my brother died in a fire,my mother executed by the king but there is still a chance my father is still alive,but like what I had thought about a few days back,I'm just a nobody,I couldn't do anything.

Life is curel and doesn't take sympathy on the weak,if you chose to be weak and expect someone to help you,you might as well just kill yourself,because no one is coming to help you if you don't do something about it yourself first.

(Siwtch FPV to Sofia's)

Just like yesterday,I was sitting with Jewel while Blu went to take the food for us.I was still debating with myself it I should tell them about the resistance today or wait.

My thoughts were disrupted when Blus came with the food,"Here's the food."

"The same barf again," Jewel complained and smelled the food and I had to agree,it does smell like barf.

After Blu saw my disgusted face,he said,"If you two don't want it,then I will eat it."

I turned to look at Jewel who had pushed her food to Blu and so I decided to do the same.

After about ten minutes, He ate finished all the food.

"Woah that was fast," I said.

We got off the chair and started walking back to the classroom.

I knew that if I wanted to tell them,now is the right time.

"Blu,Jewel!" I called stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What is it?" Jewel asked.

"You two mind following me for awhile?" I and Jewel turned to face each other like they discussing with each other mentally.

"Alright," Blu replied.

I smiled at them and stated walking to a secluded part of the school so no one would hear us.

After a short walk,we reached a place which I think was good enough.

I took a deep breath before I started speaking,"So,I brought you guys hear because I want to tell both of you soemthing."

Blu and Jewel both looked at me with an eyebrow raised as they waited for me to continue.

"I'm part of a resistance group and I have been ordered by my boss to approach you two for help," I said as I braced myself for their reaction.

"Sorry I'm having a hard time processing what you just said."I stood there as my eyes wnnder around nervously.

" That will be great,I mean I would loved to help!"Jewel exclaimed happily which really lightened up my mood.

"How about you Blu?" I asked.

"If Jewel is in,I'm in," Blu replied.

"Thank you guys so much!" I exclaimed as we walked off from the place,completely unaware that we had been captured on tape.

When School ended,I was to bring Blu and Jewel back to the base to meet with the rest.

We walked out of the school and suddenly, we were approached by two huge military Macaws.

"You three are coming with us!" He grabbed us and started dragging us away and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Let us go,"Jewel barked loudly as she tried to pull herself out of his grip.

We were dragged into the forest,where we were forcefully forced to seat on the ground.

"You three are in a lot of trouble for joining a resistance group!"He exclaimed.I looked around frantically for a way out but I couldn't find any.


	10. Resistance in action

(yeah 10 oart in,if you like the story so far tell me in the review and if you have any suggestion feel free to tell me)

But then I heard somethings moving in the trees around us.I looked up and looked around at the trees surrounding us and soon after,the two military macaws heard it too and started to look around for the source of the noise.

"Who's there!Show yourself!"One of the military Macaw demanded,thinking that there is only one person out there but I'm pretty sure that there is more than one and to be more precise,I sure that there is five of them out there.

Then from one of the tree top,a shurikan came slicing through the air before in impaled the ground just a few centimetres away from the military macaws talons.

"What is this?" The two military macaw bend over to take a closer looked at the shurikan but just after their faces got within a few millimetres away from the shurikan,the shurikan blew up straight at their face.

"It burns!" The two military macaws exclaimed in excruciating they were distracted by that,I turned to Blu and Jewel and shouted,"Run!"

We bolted off into the forest and I occasionally turned to look behind to see if we are being first three times I looked,I saw nothing but on the court time,our luck runs out as I saw the two muscular figures charging straight at us.

I tilted my head up to look into the tree and sure enough,we were being followed by five other birds who were jumping from tree to tree.

"What do we do!"Blu exclaimed,I turned over to look at him and I replied,"just keep running!"

We kept running straight we no idea where we are going until we run out of the forest and nearly ran off the cliff."Woah,that was close!"I exclaimed as I heaved a sigh of relived,But that happiness was short live when the two military macaw caught up with us.

"Nowhere to run,"The two military Macaw walked towards us in a intimidating manner as I looked around for Cyan and the rest of the resistance.

"Came and save us,"I prayed in my mind and it seems that my prayers were answered almost immediately.A Katana came flying out if the tree tops before it impaled into to the ground in front of the two military macaws stopping them in their track.

The two military macaws turned to face the direction where the katana came from and it was properly the worst mistake they ever make.

The moment they turned to face the tree,Cyan jumped out of the tree with both her talons extended out and before the two military macawshad any time to react,they kicked straight in the face with enough strength to send the both of them flying.

"Wow,"Blu and Jewel said in unison with their beak wide opened.

The two military macaw tried to get back up but failed due to their walked towards them while the rest of the resistance member jumped off the tree that they are on.

Cyan walked towards the two military with me and the rest following behind her.

"All of you are in big trouble when we report you to the king,"One of the military macaw threatened but he isn't really threatening considering the state he is in.

"What can you report if you don't remember anything,"Cyan said with a faint smile on her face.

"Carter,"Cyan called out and on cue,Carter came and gave her a gun shape thing.

Cyan held the trigger and pointed it at the two military macaws."Once you wake up you will forget everything,"With that,Cyan pressed the trigger and immediately the two military macaws fainted.

"What was that?"Jewel asked with her eyes wide opened in amazement.

"That is amnesia ray,it erases their memory of anything that happened in the past hour,"Carter explained.

"Thanks for the save Sis,"I thanked her But then I realised one thing and that thing is,how did she know we are in trouble.

I decided to ask her,"hey Sis how did you know we are trouble?"

"I anticipated that you will get yourself into trouble,so i decided to follow you,"She replied which instantly offended me.

"Wait so you are telling me form the very beginning you didn't trust me that I would be able to do this mission!"I exclaimed with my eyes narrowed in anger.

"I do trust you, but i just need to make sure that you are a hundred percent save," She I could immediately tell that she was lying about being able to trust me but I decided not to persuade the matter.

"So you guys are the resistance,"Jewel said with one of her eyebrow raised.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm Cyan,the leaderof the group and this is our weapons expert,Carter," She introduced. Blu and Jewel both walked to Carter and exchanged wing shakes before Cyan continued with the introduction.

"This Is Donny,our vehicle expert and this is Zack our intelligence expert and last but not least,we have Nate our IT expert," She introduced them one by one each time she uses her wing to gesture at them so that Blu and Jewel knows who is the one being introduced.

"And I believe you already met my sister,Sofia and like the two of you,she is new to the group,"She introduced.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

It's hard for your brain to process the names of all this new faces especially after you been chased by two giantic bird.,

So for a good two minutes,I just stood there,looking at their faces and trying to remember their name.

"Come on we need to go,"Cyan led us out of the forest and back into the populated area and the moment we exited the forest,Legacy came running towards me.

"Hey boy!"I said as I patted him.

"Nice horse you have there," Cyan said.I turned to face her and said,"Thanks. "

I turned back to face him,"You go home first,I will go home myself later,"I informed him.

He nodded his head before he galloped off in to the distance.

"Alright let's go," Cyan announced.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Just follow us," She replied.

I nooded my head and started walking with after awhile,Cyan stopped us.

"Stop,we can't walk in such a big group,we have to split up," She said but her eyes wasn't on us instead she was lonking into the distance.

I turned to face the direction she said s looking at and I saw that two military macaws had stopped a group of birds because they were walking in a huge group.

"Donny,Zack and Nate you guys are one group,Sofia,Carter you are with me Blu and Jewel you guys will be alone,"Cyan instructed and we immediately split up into our small groups.

We started walking again but this time there was about a five metres gap between us,Cyan group is leading,followed by Carter's, and we are the last.

I walked beside Blu and we weren't tall ng to each other maybe because of the lack of any topic talk about.

I was so desperate to end this silence between us that I may not have carefully considered the question I was going to ask him.

"Blu,if you don't mind me asking,what exactly happened to your mother?" I asked which caused him to turn his head over to face me.

"I don't mind talking you," He replied with a faint may be smiling but I felt kind of bad for asking him that question.

"15 years ago,one year after the king took over..."

(Blu's flashback)

Inside a small red house,me and my mother are inside our living room having our breakfast.

"Open your mouth,Blu," my mother held a spoon in her wings and waited for me to open my beak.

I opened my beak and she placed the spoon into my beak.

"Tasty right," She said,i nooded my tiny head in agreement.

Then there was a kncok on the door."Stay here,I'm going to get the door,"my mother stood up and walked towards the door.

She opened the door and there was three military macaws standing outside.

"Can I help you?" She asked,clearly trembling in fear.

I sat on the chair and waited for her to return but after a few minutes she never came back and then,"bang!"a loud gunshot echoed from outside the house.

I was shocked,I turned my head around and looked out the window,to my horror,I saw the three military macaw carrying my unconscious mother away.I was so young that I didn't even had a slight clue of what is going on.

(Flashback ends)

I was specchless,I had tears in my eyes after hearing what happened to his mother.

"Blu,I'm sorry," I apologised with my head hung low.

"It's okay," He said.I looked back up and forced out a weak smile.

"So what happened to your mother,the last time I went to your house, I didn't see your mom," He asked.

"My mother dissapeared 16 years ago," I replied.

"Oh,that's unfortunate," He said.

Our conversation was disrupted when we heard a huge commotion coming from the other direction.

"What's going on there?" I thought.

Me,Blu and the rest walked towards the direction of the commotion and we saw a huge crowd gathered around something.

Out of curiousity,we pushed our way through the crowd to get to the front and when we got to the front of the crowd,we finally had a view of what was happening.

Four male birds kneeled on the ground we their eyes blindfolded and behind each of them is a guard which all had guns i their wings and from that moment on,I knew it was an execution.

"All this birds you see in front of you will serve as a reminded to everyone of you here,the consequenses of going against the king," One of the guard shouted into his loud speaker.

The four guards loaded theor gusn and aimed It at the four birds.I looked over to Cyan to see if she was planning to do something but she just stood there and did nothing.

And then,"bang!"four distinct gn short echoed through the air,the four male birds immediately collapsed onto the ground afterwards.

I stood there is shook,as the rest of the crowd dispersed.

"Jewel let's go," A voice called from behind.

"Why didn't you guys do something?"I asked as I turned back to face Cyan.

"There was too much birds there," She replied.

"But those innocent birds just got killed" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry,they are not dead,those are just tranquilizes dart,the king would want to keep as many prison alive to watch them suffer to fill his need," She replied which calm me down a bit.

We started to walk and after a ten mintues walk,we stopped next to a tree in a forest.

"Why did we stop?"In asked with an eyebrow raised.

"just wait,"That was the answer I got from Cyan.

Hen the tree truck started vibrate and suddenly,a hole appeared in the tree trunk which led to wage looked like a slide.

"Go ahead slide down," Cyan said as she made way for me to go.

I got onto the slide and slide a one minute slide,I reached the bottom and I was immediately greeted by the advanced and high tech technology of the resistance.

My beak dropped in amazement as Blu and the rest came down on the slide.

"Wow!" Was the first words that Blu said.

"No time to look around,it's time for mission briefing," Cyan said which left me and Blu shook that we are going to have our fist mission so soon.

I followed Cyan to a room which was obviously the meeting AAT down on the chairs surrounding the round table and waited for Cyan to start with the mission briefing.

"Our first mission as this newer and bigger group is to infiltrate into the castle courtyard when there will be a party at tomorrow job is to convince a blue macaw named lilly who is one of the performers at the party to come and help us," She said but before she could continue,she was inturpted by Blu.

"Why would she help us?" He asked.

"The king dosen't treat his performers nicely so I bet she will do anything to leave the castle," She replied before she went on with the briefing.

"Blu,Jewel,Carter and Sofia you guys will go in with me,Zack,Donny and Nate,you guys will stay in the and Cater you will examine the castle courtyard for any weak point we could use when we plan our attack on the castle while Blu and Jewel will follow me to find Lily," Cyan said as we all nodded our head.

"Alright we will have to get the three of them ready,Carter,you will get Jewel ready,Donny Blu is tours and Sofia I help you personally," With that we all left the meeting room and I followed Carter.

"So what kind of weapons do you like?" She asked.

I thought for awhile before I replied,"Bow and Arrow."

"Very while," She said.

She took out a bow and arrow an dpassed them to me.

"Wow,that was fast," I said.

"This is not just any ordinary arrows,this have heat sensing on it,so it guarantees that you will never miss," She told me which made my eyes widened in excitement.

But before I got a chance to test it out,she took it away from me.

"You wouldn't be needing that for the first mission," She told me.

She kept the bow and arrow and passed me a small knife.

"Are you serious?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"We are supossed to be undetected when we are in the party,of course we have to use small weapons," She replied whohc made sense to me.

"Next you need a new outfit," She said before she walked off.I followed her to another room which had lots of cabinets.

"What color do you like?" She asked me.

"A...red," I replied with no idea why she was asking me that question.

"OK," She said as she dug though the cabinets.

After awhile she threwed a red dress into my wings.

"What are this for?" I asked as she went on to another cabinet.

"We are going to a high class oarty, we have to blend in," She rpelid as she took out a pair of red high heels.

"You will wear this tommorrw," She told me.

"Where do I put the knife?" I asked.

"You will clip the knife next to your leg,your dress will cover it," She replied.

"OK" I said with uncertainty in my voice.

"Go try them on," She said and before I had time to say anything,she shoved me into the charging room.

I let out a sigh before I started to change my a short while,I exited the changing room.

"Wow,You look great," She exclaimed as she looked at me from top to bottom,but that she stopped.

"Why aren't you wearing the high heels?" Shea asked.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously and replied, "cause I don't know how to walk in them."

"But you are a girl,you should know," She protested.

"I'm a girl who works at a farm and was raised to be a tom boy,so you can blam my Dad for this," I replied which made her smack her forehead with her wing.


	11. Jewel's training part 1

(Switch FPV to Blu's)

I followed Donny to his own work area where he was working on a new car.

"So this is your lastest project?" I asked as I walked around the unfinished vehicle to examine it.

"Yeah,but things are not going according to plan," He replied,I turned to face him with an eyebrow raised and I asked,"what do you mean."

He walked to the hood of the car and said,"there was supposed to be a machine gun mechanism,but is sort of got stuck in there and I can't figure out how to get it to work."

I nooded my head when I saw that he was holding the blue prints for the car.

"Let me see that," I handed me the blue prints with no hesitation.

I took a look at the blue prints and I immediately saw the problem.

"You can't put the gears here,they will be obstructed, if you would to move them a little bit to the left,it should work fine," I informed took another look at the blueprints before he agreed with what I told him.

"You're right!" He exclaimed.

He took rush to his table and got his tool box before he ran back to me.

"Mind helping me?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied.

I took a sxrew driver form his tool box and we started to make the changes to the car.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

Who knew walking in high heels could be so hard.I had been practising to walk in them for the past few mintuea and I won't even last ten seconds before I fell down.

"This is hard!" I complained with my face red in frustration.I turned over to face Carter who was smiling at me.

"Hard?this is nothing compared to the other things you would have to do," She told me.

I took a deep breath before I trieeed to walk countless of failures,I think I fianlky got the hang of it.

"You're getting better," She praised as she watched me from the side.

"Thanks," I said before I stopped walking.

"Alright now you know how to walk in them,the next thing you need to know is how to fight with them on," She walked over to her table and took a small knife before she walked back to me.

"This knife will be your only weapon for your mission tomorrow night,"She handed me the knife and I held it in my wings.

"So tiny," Was the only words I could use to to described the knife.

"It may be small,but it can do a lot of damage if you know how to use it correctly,"She told me as she went and get herself another knife.

"Watch what I do," She instructed.

She walked to a dummy and turned back to face me,"Is you have to hold someone as a hostage,you sneaked up from being him and when you are within reach,stretch your wing out and hold the knife in front of his neck,"She said as she did a live demonstration.

"Next,if you need to kill your enemy instantly,you still have to sneak up on him quietly and once he is within your reach,just stab him in the upper left area of his body,"She said before she viciously stabbed the dummy in the upper area of its body, body,causing the foam in the dummy to fall out.

"Wow,"I said with my beak wide opened.

"Alright next,if you need to disable your enemy but you don't want to kill him,all you need to do is aim for the leg,"She said but this time she didn't demonstrate but she just walked but to me.

" understand?"She asked.

"Yes," I replied with confidence in my voice.

"Good,now it's your turn," She said before she gestured for me to walk to the dummy.

I walked to the dummy and waited for her to give the instruction for me to start.

"Alright you may begin,"I held the knife in my wing and I started doing what she showed I stabbed the dummy in the left leg which for some odd reason gave me great pleasure next and stabbed the knife into the dummy left chest before I finished it off by placing the knife in front of the dummy's neck and I gotten so into it that I accidentally slice the dummy's head off.

The head dropped and started rolling on the ground."Ops,"I said as my cheeks turn red.I turned over to face Carter who has her beak wide opened in shock.

"Ok,that...was...good,"She said with pauses between words as the head rolled and hit her leg.

I stared at her awkwardly as she looked down at the dummy's head.

"Alright,time for the next part of your training,"She said as she kicked the head,causing it to roll away.

She walked to me and said,"What I just taught you will only be useful if the enemy doesn't know you are coming,so now I will teach you how to use the knife in a combat."

She took my knife away and handed me a stick and she also did the same for herself.

"This stick will represent the knife,"She told me.

She walked in front of me and turned back to face me,"come at me with all you got."

"You sure?"I asked with a smirked on my face.

"Yes,"She replied as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You asked for it,"I said as I narrowed my eyes at her too.

After a few seconds of staring at each other,I charged at her with the stick extended out.

I swing my stick and tried to hit her but she mange to block it using her own stick.

I recovered from the fail attack quickly and tried to attack her again but once again,she was able to dodge.

I tried several more times but each and every time she was able to doge or counter attack.

I breathed heavily as I studied her actions.

"Jewel,the stick isn't your only weapon,you still have your body,"She shouted.

As soon as she said that,my brain started to think of ways I could use my legs to take her down.

I let out a battle cry as I charged at her with the stick extended out and like I have thought,she used her stick to block my attack.

As soon as our stick comes into contact,I turn around her body and when I was behind her,I delivered a kicked to her leg which caused her to lose before she fell down,I caught her with my wing.

"You should never let save your opponent,"She said but when she tried to attack me,she discovered that I had my stick right in front of her neck.

"You move a step,your head drops off,"I told her.

She nodded her head before she said,"Good job."

I let go of her and the both of us walked off to get some drinks.

"You did well,Jewel but if I haven't reminded you that you still had the rest of your body that you could use,you would have lost the fight,"She said with a huge smile across her face.

"what makes you think that I wouldn't be able to Be able to beat you in a knife fight?"I asked.

" Trust me,I know,"She replied.

After we got our drink and we got some rest,I meet her back at her work area.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Now you will learn how to use your weapon,which you already had chosen," She took out the bow and arrow from earlier and handed them to me.

This is a very dangerous weapon, so you ahev to be extremely careful with it,"She warned me but I wasn't listening as I was busy checking out the bow.

"Stainless steel metallic frame," I said in amazement.

"Top grade," She added.

Next I took one of the arrows and started to examine it."This arrow is so advanced,"I said.

"It has a heat sensor built straight in," She told me.


	12. Jewel vs Big Macaw

"Wow,cool!"I exclaimed with my eyes widened in excitement.

My excitement took over me as I couldn't resist the temptation anymore.I loaded the arrows into the bow but before I could fire,Carter took the bow away from me.

"I know you are excited,but you can't fire it here,we have to do it outside,"She told me with a stern voice.

"Oh,sorry,"I apologised with my head hung low like a little kid who had done something wrong.

"Come on let's go,"She guided me through the base and we walked straight into a dead end.

"Seems like you don't even know your base well,"I mocked while I laughed a little.

She chuckled before she said,"Just watch."

She placed her wing against the wall and held it there for a few seconds."Wing print recognised,"A robotic voice announced.

That part of the wall started vibrating before it slide to the side reviewing a staircase that leads up.

"After you,"She stepped aside and used her wing to point up the staircase.

"Thanks,"I said as I made my way up the stair with her following behind me.

When I reached the top,I found myself in a small opened area in the middle of the jungle.

" We will train here,"She informed me as she climbed the last step.

She stood beside me,with the bow in her wings.

"I will show you first,"She said as she loaded the arrow into the Bow.

"Watch how I do it,"She instructedI watched as she stood with one talon infornt of another,obviously it is to give her more balance. She closed one of her eyes and aimed carefully at a pulled the string back and let arrow went slicing through the air before it impaled the tree Straight in the centre.

"That was sick!"I exclaimed.

"Thanks,"she replied as she passed me the bow.

I held the bow in my wings and I felt a huge sense of excitement rushing all over me.

I loaded the arrow into the bow and took aim at the very same tree that she just shoot at.

I pulled the string back and let arrow sliced through the air by but unfortunately it missed the tree and flew passed it.

That arrow continued it's flight in the jungle,completely out of our slight.

" A...where did it go?"I asked as I turned to face her.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

I turned my head back to face the direction which the arrow flew off to.

"What the F**k!" A loud voice of a female cursing came from the distance.

"I think we may have found where your arrow went,"She said.

"while look on the bright side,at least whoever I shoot is still alive, "I replied with a dubious look on my in m EEZ

We made our way through the dense forest trying to locate whoever I just shoot with an arrow.

After a few minutes of searching with finally found her.

" There she is,"Carter said as he pointed at her.

We made our way quietly to her,"A...are you okay?"I asked.

She did not reply and all she did was stared at me and Carter with an eyebrow raised.

"A...are you okay?" Carter asked with a bit nervousness in her voice.

And after awhile she said"You're Carter right?"She asked as she slowly approached her.

"A...yes,do I know you?"Carter asked with her head cocked.

"I don't blame you for not remembering me,especially since you were so young back then,"She said with a faint smile as Carter continued to look at her with a eye brow raised.

"So I met you in the past?"Carter asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Yes,"She replied

Carter continued to have a dubious look on her face until she said,"Just tell me your name."

The female bird winced before she replied,"My name is Summer."

As soon as Summer mentioned her name,Carter's eyes widened probably in shock or maybe excitement.

"Sum..mer?"She said stumbling with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's been a long time,"Summer said before Carter run forward and embraced her in a warm hug.

"I miss you Sis,"Carter said with tears in her eyes as I stood beside them feeling extremely lost at what is happening.

"She is your sister?"I asked trying to get involved in the conversation.

"Jewel,meet my sister,Summer and Summer meet my new student,Jewel,"She introduced as I exchanged wing shakes with Summer.

"Nice name,"I blurted out.

"A...thanks,"She said as her eyes started wandering around.

"Maybe we should go back inside and have a talk,"I suggested.

"Yes,we should,"Carter agreed.

I watched them as they walk back to the base,something about Carter's sister doesn't seems right to me,I got this feeling that she have some evil motives.

When I was about to walk back to the base,I heard loud footsteps coming from behind me.

"Who's there?"I demanded as I looked around the area around me.

"You may not be that bitch from the other day but you sure looks like her,I think I can work with that,"A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a gigantic and muscular bird walking towards me.

"Do I know you?"I asked as I slowly darted back from him.

"No,"He snorted.

"Then why are you out here in the wild jungle?"I asked.

"I should be asking you why are you dressed like this in the middle of the jungle,"He asked back.

"You don't have to know,"I replied.

"Then enough chit-chat,You are coming with me,"With that,he started charging at me in full speed.

I stood my ground and waited for him to get closed enough before I delivered a kick to his stomach.

But it had no effect on him,he didn't even move a inch from his position.

"Damm,I thought the heel will hurt,"I mumbled.

He growled at me before he grabbed my leg and using only one wing,he flipped me over his head like I was weightless.

I slammed onto the ground behind him on my back and I could immediately felt my back hurting.

"Urgh..."I grunted as I tried to get back up.

He gave me a evil smile before he stepped onto my body.

I could immediately felt his weight crushing my bones.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you die and then I will sell your parts and make some cash,"He said as he tapped his wing on his chin.

I tried to wiggle free but he was to heavy.I knew that I had to do something and quick.I tilted my head up and looked down at my body.

"The knife,"I thought,i stretched my wings out and took the knife which was attached to my leg.

I let out a battle cry as I stabbed the knife into his legs,causing him to winced in this chance,I wiggled my way out and got back up.

I tried to ran away back the heels and my injuries made in almost ,I felt a immense pain shot through my body.I turned my head back and saw that he had stabbed me in the lower back area,which is causing the pain.

The pain plus the amount of blood I'm losing started making me confused and dizzy.I winced in pain as I collapsed,but he wasn't done with me yet.

He picked me up with his wings and threw me acrossed the forest,I flew past several trees before I collided back first with a tree,the impact was so strong that I felt some of my bone flexing.

I fell onto the ground face first,I used my wings to try to get up but I immediately collapsed back down.

Panic engulfed my mind as I gaze upon my frail body.I could hear him getting closer and closer.

I looked around me for any possible thing I could use to defend myself and that is when I saw the Bow lying on the ground.

"Bingo,"I mumbled.I mustered the remaining of my strength and pushed myself back up with my wings.I started crawling to the Bow and when I got it,I took the bow and crawled to the back of a tree to hide.

I tried to load the arrow onto the bow but it was much harder than wings were trembling,my head was spinning around and I was losing a lot blood.I'm just surprise that I haven't lost consciousness yet.

"Come out!I know you are here,"He demanded.I closed my eyes as I took several deep breaths to prepare myself for the shot.

I took the bow and took aim,I pointed the arrow at his leg and"...one...two...three"I let go of the string which caused the arrow to glide through the air,heading straight for his leg.

"Ah!"His screams of agony was music to my ears,I knew that if I was to even have any chance to take him down,I would have to act now.

I reached my wing down my back and held the handle of the knife which was still impaled in my back.

I mustered all my courage and pulled the knife out of my back.I bit my tongue as a way to lessen the pain when I pull the knife out.

I aimed and threw the knife straight at his sound of the knife impaling him made a grin appeared on my face.

When he was distracted,I charged at him with my wings I was close enough,I jumped and delivered a punch straight to the side of his face.

He growled in pain as he stumbled backwards, unaware that he was heading for a tree.

He collided with the tree with so much force that it caused the tree to shake.

"You will pay!"He before he could get to me,a huge branch gave way and fell from the tree.

"Ma-ma-mee-ya"those were his last words before he got crush by the branch which knock him out.

"Finally,"I heaved a sigh of relief.

The pain once again cause me to collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"Urgh..."I grunted in pain as I placed my wing over my wound.

I rested for a few minutes before I mustered all the strength I had left to stand back up.

I limped back to the tree which lead back to the base."Great,stairs,"I said sarcastically as I struggled to get down the stairs.

Each and every part of my body is hurting so badly and halfway down the stairs,I lost it.I missed a step and started to tumble down the remaining steps.

On the way down,I felt my bones all shattering and even my skull felt that it was going to break.

I landed onto the ground with a loud thud and after that...blackout.

(Switch FPV to Carter's)

We were in the meeting room talking to my sister when we all heard a loud thud coming from outside the room.

"Must be Jewel,"I told the rest with a smile on my face.

We waited for a few seconds but no one came in.

"Something is wrong,"Cyan said.

We got off our seat and I went out with Cyan to investigate the source of the noise.

We walked to the direction of which the noise came from and what we saw was beyond horrifying.

"Jewel!"I exclaimed.

I picked up her motionless body and started looking for signs of life.

"She is still alive,but we need to get her help now!"I eclaimed


	13. Situation Untamed

**Finally after four months here is the next chapter,hope you guys will enjoy it:)**

We moved her motionless body to our medical room where Me,Cyan and Summer tried to help her while the rest stayed outside the room.

(Switch FPV to Blu's)

Everything happened so sudden that I couldn't even react.I waited outside the room with the rest of the resistance Member,with a mixed feeling of anger and sadness in me.

I knew that someone did that to her but I didn't know who was it.I clenced my wings in anger,hoping that Jewel will be fine.

Sofia placed her Wing on my shoulder and said,"Don't worry Blu,she will be fine."

"I hope so," I said in a sad and depressed tone.

Seconds felt like minutes,minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days as we waited for them to finish operating on Jewel.

After a staggering four hours wait,the door of the medical room opened and Carter walked out.

"How is she?"I asked,at the same time hoping for the best.

"See for yourself,"She said as she stood said from the door and to my amazement,I saw Jewel walking out of the room.

"Jewel you're fine!"I exclaimed with excitement in my voice.

"Not exactly,"She replied as she lifted up her clothe to reveal a bandaged that went around her waist.

"You got lucky,the knife missed your vital organs just by a few millimetres,"Cyan commented as she walked out of the medical room along side with Carter's sister.

Jewel turned to face them and she said,"Thanks for your saving my life."

"You're welcome,"Cyan replied with a smile of happiness on her face.

"So Jewel what happened to you?"Carter asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was attacked by some psychotic bird,"She replied as she clenched her wing,properly in anger at the thought of that psychotic bird.

"Jewel,I'm sorry,"Carter apologised to her with her head hung low as Jewel looked at her with a confused look.

"Sorry for what?"Jewel inquired in a sweet and gentle tone.

"I shouldn't have left you alone out there,my actions had caused so much pain,"Carter replied as she avoided eye contact with Jewel.

"Hey,it wasn't your fault and besides,if you haven't taught all me those new skills,i won't even be alive right now,"Jewel gushed,which seems to had lightened up Carter's mood.

"Yeah you are right, so maybe you should thank me,"Carter joked.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself,"Jewel chuckled.

With the mood lightened up in the base,everyone can finally relax.

"What time is it?"Jewel inquired.

No one in the room had a watch except for Nate.

"8.30pm,"Nate replied.

"Thanks,"Jewel said with a smile."I will have to get going before my father gets suspicious."

"Yeah,I have to go too,"I informed them although I could have stayed as long as I want as there was no one at home to care about me and to be honest,I only wanted to leave so I could walk with Jewel.

"Alright,Carter will escort you guys out of the jungle,"Cyan instructed Carter who nodded her head.

"Follow me,"Carter said as she gestured for us to follow her.

"Bye guys,see you tomorrow,"We greeted goodbye to them before we started following Carter.

(Switch POV to Jewel's)

It was indeed a close shave,If that knife had when a few milimetres to the left,I would properly be dead by now.

We followed Carter through the base and to the exit of the base.

"A...Carter,we know the way out of the forest you don't have to come with us,"Blu shot Blu a dubious looked and asked,"Are you sure about it?"

"I'm positively sure of that,"He replied with a confident tone.

Carter paused for awhile as she thought about it."I won't feel save for the two of you to be out that,especially after what happened to Jewel,"Carter said as she gestured a wing at me.I turned to face Blu who appeared to be disappointed for some reason.

"Why are you so disappointed?"I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

He shook off his disappointed face quickly and denained,"Disappointed? I Wasn't disappointed."

I looked at him with a disbelieving face but I decided not to ask any further questions.

When we walked out of the base,we were greeted by a cold breeze of air and the beautiful moon light.

(switch POV to Blu's)

"wow this is beautiful!,"Jewel exclaimed with her beak opened.

I dazed out when I saw her eyes sparkling under the moon light,the only thought that was in my mind is how beautiful she looks. I was so dazed out that I didn't even realised that she was starring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you looking at?"She asked,but I didn't hear her as I was still lost in her beauty.

"Blu,"She called out as she snapped her wing,hoping to get my attention.

"A...what,"I snapped out of my daze and asked while I chuckled nervously.

"You daze out,"She replied.

"Oh,sorry,"I apologised as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"You two ready to go?"Carter called out.

"Yeah we are ready,"I replied quickly so we could get moving as I didn't want Jewel to have time to get suspicious.

We were soon back on the move,trekking our way

Out of the forest,everything was clam and peaceful until," Bang...Bang...Bang!"Three distinct gun shots erupted into out ear drums.

"What was that!" I exclaimed in shock. "It came from that direction,we need to check it out,someone could be in danger,"Carter replied before she dashed off into the direction where the gun shot came from without waiting for us.

"Wait for us!"I shouted,I ran after Carter but just a few seconds later,I stopped in my tracks after I heard Jewel growling in pain.

"Jewel are you okay?"I asked,but she didn't had both her wing pressed against her bandage,which was clear signs that she was in lots of pain.

I was in a dilemma,Jewel was clearly to weak to continue on and I couldn't just leave her here and at the same time I couldn't let Carter go alone,it would be to dangerous for her.

"Jewel you need to get up,I know you are in pain but you need to fight the pain,we can't let Carter go out alone,"I looked into her eyes and I could see all the pain she was going through,her gaze made me felt guilty and useless as I could do was watch her suffer in pain and there was nothing I could do to help her.

I could already see tiny droplets of water flowing out of her eyes as she struggled to speak,"Blu...leave me here...go after Carter...I will be fine." How am I supposed to believe her when she couldn't even speak without stopping to fight the pain.

My brain was in a mess,I didn't know what to do."Carter where are you!"I shouted into the surrounding woods.

"Blu!Help!" Carter shouted. The situation just got worst for me,Carter is in trouble and Jewel is in pain,both if them need my help but I could only help one of them.

"Blu,go save Carter," Jewel said weakly. "But..."I wasn't even half way through my sentence when Jewel cut me off abruptly and with her remaining energy she shouted,"Just Go!"

I looked at her with tears in my eyes and I mumbled,"I will be back." I took off and ran to find Carter and hopefully save her.

(Switch FPV to Jewels)

There he goes,in a matter of seconds he had disappeared into the woods. Between me and Carter,she will most likely have a higher chance of survival,considering I'm severely injured and even with Blu with me there was basically nothing he could do to help me but would definitely be able to save Carter from whatever situation she is in.

I crawled towards a tree and leaned against the tree trunk for support. My heart was beating insanely fast and my headaches like crazy.

Just when things can't get any worst,I heard the most terrifying sound ever coming from behind me.

I looked back and immediately froze in fear,could this be the end for me?


End file.
